Don't Leave Me Brokenhearted
by iiShuChan
Summary: "England? Singing! No way, dude...I've gotta hear this!" A series of one shots concerning America/England fluff. Suggested by a reviewer that I turn it into a series! YAOI. Don't like, don't read.
1. Brokenhearted

**It suddenly occurred to me that I'm obsessed with only one American song. So, here we go! :D**

**First songfic ever and will probably be the last. I've never thought of anything that fit a song so perfectly as this right here does.**

**Inspiration? Well, Just last night, I recently fell in love with Hetalia (What?! Get with the program, Shu!). I know...but, I've finally watched it and I thought I'd give it a shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or BrokenHearted.**

* * *

America sighed, leaning back in his chair. He's been in here for about three hours, revamping old plans he made a while back. Which, surprisingly, didn't change much. Unless you read who'd be distracting who. The bait changed quite a bit!

He picked up the papers and shuffled through them. Well, now what?

He heard a noise behind the door and smiled. He knew exactly what to do with them now! Get someone's opinion!

He hopped up, making his way to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and paused. Who was talking? And why were they so upbeat?

He placed his ear to the door and concentrated on the muffled voice. It was England! And, was he singing? No way...

"Dude, seriously?" He asked himself as he opened the door a crack.

_"This is more than a typical kind of thing. Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me."_

He was singing! Not loud enough to sound to out there, but singing nonetheless!

He cracked the door a bit more. England was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed, pushing the chair back a bit to the beat with his foot pushing on the table in front of him. He had ear buds in and it was turned up considerably loud.

And he complains about how America listens to **his** music...

_"Didn't want to take it slow. In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think."_

And, not only was the fact that England was singing slightly scary, he was singing a song that was underlined heavily in sexual innuendos!

Weird, but interesting...

_"You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep."_

"He's gettin' into this..." sighed America, lifting an eyebrow.

_"See, I've been waiting all day._

_For You to call me, baby._

_So, let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight."_

He sure was getting into it. England had picked up his body movements a bit. His foot that was planted on the ground was now tapping to the beat that America could clearly hear from the ear buds.

_"Honest baby, I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight._

_Come on, that's right, Cheerio."_

America snickered a bit. That was stereotypical! Was even better with his accent!

_"What's the time, such a crime, not a single word_

_Sipping on that Patron just to calm my nerves_

_Oh, oh_

_Poppin' bottles by the phone."_

So now he's a drinker? As if that wasn't stereotypical as well! He's just setting himself up for disaster this morning!

America snickered some more, deciding to attempt to walk over as silently as he possibly could attempt through his snickers. Thank God his music was so loud!

_"See, I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me, baby._

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight."_

America was getting closer. He was close enough to hear the actual singer singing through England's ear buds.

_"Honest, baby, I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So we can finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, Cheerio_-AGH!"

His singing was cut short by the sense of falling. Backwards. He had accidentally kicked off the table and now his chair was airborne, falling towards the floor that was behind him.

Untill he stopped.

England opened his eyes to be met with the concerned eyes of none other than America.

His face turned red quickly, ripping out the ear buds, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Uhm, saving you?"

England gawked and looked down. America had indeed caught him **and** the chair before they had both crashed to the floor.

"How long were you standing there...?"

America snickered a bit awkwardly, "Almost the whole damn time."

The silence that followed was the most awkward silence either of the two had witnessed. And, trust me, when England and America are in the same room conversing, there's been some pretty awkward silences.

America's face collided with England's fist and he jumped up quickly.

"Get the fuck out, you prat! You should have at least warned me that you were in the vicinity!"

"Awh, c'mon, man...you were pretty good," America snickered again.

England tensed, "Oh bullocks! Get out of my sight!"

"Dude, why can't you ever take me seriously?"

"Because you don't take yourself seriously," England deadpanned.

America glared for a bit before breaking out in a smile, "True!"

England groaned and started to walk away, "I'm going to go lay down, and no I'm not singing again!"

America shut his mouth quickly and frowned.

As he watched England walk off he silently wished he had recorded every bit of it.

For blackmail.

* * *

**Whoo, this is my first ever attempt at Hetalia...so, whoever reads it, go easy! I tried my hardest!**

**Hope you enjoyed nonetheless!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	2. Who's more superior

**_Alfred and Arthur talk about who's more "superior"._**

Alfred layed in their bed on his laptop searching random things up like he did every night. Arthur sat beside him reading a book with the bedside table light on.

"Ya know," Alfred started, causing the other blond to look over after marking his place on the page, "I just realized, if you don't count Japan and Germany...I'm better than you."

Arthur stared at him for a bit, "What makes you say that, exactly?"

"Well, for starters, you cook-"

"Who wants something smothered in grease every night.."

"You do the laundry-"

"Only because you put either to much soap powder or you pretend you've suddenly forgotten how to use a washing machine.."

"You clean house-"

"Because I'm not a pig and I don't intend to start living in a pig sty..."

Alfred glared at his significant other for a moment, "Still, the point is, you do all those things simply because **I** won't!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Who introduced you to that beloved laptop you're holding?"

"You-"

"Who do you thank every night for cooking?"

"You-"

"Who makes you do the dishes every night?"

"You, but that's-"

"Who makes you do the house work?"

"You! But-"

"Then I'm superior."

Arthur smirked and went back to his book. Alfred glared at him, Arthur had no point what so ever! Alfred only did all those things because if he didn't, it would be World War II all over again! In fact, with how much they both would obviously intend to take up for their side, might as well call it World War III!

"Look, that's not the point, here! Once again, you've only made me do those things because I don't want there to be any fighting between us!"

"Then that means I'm superior."

"No it does-" and before he could finish his explanation, Arthur reached over and closed his laptop with a snap. Alfred stared at the computer, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"I had important stuff up on there, you dick!"

"Hmm, fancy that. Seems you'll be doing it all over again then, won't you?" Arthur said while scanning the book for his place again.

Alfred growled and grabbed said book and tossed it clear across the room to the other side. Arthur sat there with his empty hands in the same position they were in when holding the book while staring rather pissy at the empty space between them.

"Payback sucks, huh?" Alfred said, smiling.

"The bloody hell was that for?" the smaller male glared over finally.

"Well, you closed my laptop-"

"That's not the same thing, you bloody git! All you've got to do is open the damned thing back up and press the enter button! I've got to get all the way out of bed just to go pick up the book **you** threw!" Arthur yelled, pointing over to the place the book sat, "And not only that, I've also got to find my place again!"

"You'll be fine, exercise will do you good," The blue-eyed man said with a smile.

Arthur gawked, "_Exercise!?_ You've no right to talk to **me** about _exercise!"_

"Awh, Jesus," Alfred rolled his eyes and got up, walking to the place where the book sat sadly. He picked it up, dusting it off and turning to the chapter he knew Arthur had stopped at, "I couldn't find what page exactly, but there, _whiney_," he said as he handed the book back.

Arthur swiped it from the man and sat back, reading. Alfred walked over to his side of the bed and got in, opening his laptop and pressing enter. They sat like that in silence for a while. Alfred looked over at Arthur who was reading silently. He sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he puffed out, still looking at Arthur.

"It's alright, I've already compiled a list of housework in my head you're going to do tomorrow for this."


	3. Cleaning Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Today was sadly one of many days that Arthur had deemed cleaning day. And where was Alfred? Out of course! As soon as the man woke up, he got dressed and headed for the door, claiming he had to pick things up at the store, and then he left. And probably for good. At least for today.

Arthur settled for mopping the kitchen floor first. Without any help he'd have to finish it quickly so he could get everything done today.

He was done with the kitchen after about an hour of scrubbing off all the damned grease from the stove top and was vacuuming the living rom carpet. The poor excuse of a vacuum cleaner that they owned broke down every five minutes when cleaning and Arthur was praying that it didn't because he didn't know how to fix it. Only Alfred did. And said asshole wasn't here!

"Bloody git, leaving me to be the one to always clean up the house..."

Arthur glared at the vacuum as if it were Alfred, scraping it across the floor in a more violent method than he was doing before, untill it stopped.

Arthur clutched the handle hard, wishing he had enough strength and power to pick it up and sling it half way across the yard. But then he heard the front door open and footsteps.

He turned the vent towards the man that he knew it must have been untill he saw what laid in his wake.

There stood Alfred, muddy shoes and all, in the middle of the dinning room, a trail of muddy footprints following him from the place he was standing, through the dinning room and kitchen and to the front door.

Arthur dropped the cord to the vacuum cleaner as he stared at the mess in the rooms he had just cleaned spotless not but an hour ago.

"Yeah, I'll get that, sorry," Alfred laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"You bloody better! I just cleaned your mess up!" Arthur yelled, pointing a finger at the man.

"Yeah, I noticed..."

The shorter blond growled. He didn't know whether he should praise the man for actually coming back home this time or kick his ass out and tell him to sit on the porch barefoot untill he was done.

"Honest, Arthur, I'll clean it..." Alfred gulped, noticing the mental battle Arthur was having with himself.

"The last time you said that you made a bigger mess than what you did the first time," Arthur glared, voice lowering dangerously.

"I won't!" Blue eyes widened as he put his hands up as if to block himself from Arthur's glare.

Arthur sighed through his nose, trying to calm himself, "Remove your shoes and fix this damned vacuum cleaner..."

Alfred nodded, slipping the shoes off quickly and walking over towards said vacuum. Arthur went over to the ans boots, picking them up. What he wouldn't give to have the ability to rip them both in half and laugh in Alfred's face when he realizes that these boots are the only pair of shoes he owns.

The small blond went into the basement to throw the shoes in the washing machine. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to go back upstairs or not. There was still so much to do and it was already almost three. Also Alfred's fault because he didn't set the alar today...

Arthur hopped up onto the washing machine, leaning back against the wall as the washing machine turned on, washing the shoes that he'd just put inside. He closed his eyes to think and to block out everything. He'd been on edge since he woke up. He knew he had to clean, and he also knew he was going to con Alfred into helping. But when he had woke up, the man was already lacing his boots up and heading for the door. And to top it off, he was so hurried with his good-bye, he barely looked back at Arthur.

Finally, Alfred made his way down the basement steps and looked over at Arthur, leaning on the railing, "Well, if I knew you liked the vibration of the washing machine, we would have had-"

"I'm not in the mood for sexual jokes, Alfred," Arthur opened one eye to look over at the man.

"Alright, sorry," The man pushed off the railing and walked over to him, getting in between the mans legs and pulling him closer to him, his hands on Arthur's hips, "Look, I cleaned the mud up, alright? Stop being mad at me."

"That's not the only problem, Alfred. You knew we had to clean today and you just left," Arthur looked him in the eyes.

"Because I had something to do. I had it planned a long time ago," Alfred blinked.

Planned? "But we had planned to clean. Remember? When we first got together we both knew that neither of us rather much liked to clean, so we picked a day out of every two weeks to do it, remember?"

"Yes, baby, I remember," Alfred laughed, rubbing circles on the small of Arthur's back underneath his shirt.

Arthur shivered a bit, "Then why would you plan something else?"

"Because cleaning day is the only day out of any week I can go do something special without you questioning me like a police officer about what it is I'm doing," he laughed again.

Arthur was about to ask what but Alfred placed his lips over his and gave him a small peck.

"No, I'm not telling you."

* * *

**I was in the mood for a cute one. Yes, this oneshot in particular will have a slight sequel in this series of oneshots. So, look forward to it!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	4. A Pup Named Artie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Here they were. Around noon, sitting in the kitchen, staring at the cutest puppy the world has ever seen. And Arthur was seething.

"You know, normally when a couple decides to get a house pet, they discuss it, Alfred," Arthur said through clenched teeth. It wasn't the fact that he got the dog, it was the fact he got it on a **whim**.

"Look, I didn't even pay for it-"

"Oh, great, so you stole it. That makes this a **whole** lot better!" Arthur smiled sarcastically.

"I didn't steal the damn dog, Arthur! Would you listen to me first? Please?"

Arthur looked into the man's eyes and melted. Sighing in defeat, he sat at the kitchen table and crossed his arms, "Fine."

"Kiku gave it to me. It's a stray and he's already got one dog. So, I said yes," Alfred smiled proudly.

"Kiku gave it to you?" The puppy's white tail wagged happily as Arthur looked down at it, "So, why did he nominate **you** to take it?"

"I asked."

That received a growl in response. Alfred clearly wasn't getting Arthur's point here.

"Look, I like the dog. This isn't about the dog. The problem is, you made this choice without asking me _anything_. That's why I'm upset," Arthur explained as calmly as he possibly could.

"Wouldn't be a surprize if I asked you, now would it?"

Arthur sighed, "This better not be the reason you skipped on cleaning day, is it?"

"No, that's an even bigger surprize. This one just sprung up, is all," He said with a sheepish grin.

The older man sighed and looked down at the solid white Shiba Inu in front of him. He **was** cute.

"Well, what are we naming him then?"

Alfred's face lit up and he smiled brightly, "I was thinking Artie!"

"Don't damn him with that name..."

It had been a few days since Alfred brought Artie to their house. And, it was a handful. **Every day** had become cleaning day. Who knew house training a puppy was so damn hard!

Arthur laid down on the couch. Alfred was out at the store for real this time and he left Arthur alone with the dog. The dog that thought everything was a game.

Arthur had his arm drapped across his eyes, hoping he could take a nap while the puppy was silent for once. Untill he heard a dragging sound.

He looked over into the hall leading to the downstairs bath. There, he saw Artie's butt shaking as he was walking backwards, clearly dragging something with him. Arthur, against his better judgement, got up and walked down the small hallway to said pup. And froze.

In one sitting, the dog and destroyed two rolls of toilet paper, one tube of toothpaste, a pair of Alfred's dirty boxers, and an old shoe. It was all wrapped up in one lovely, spit infested ball of gooey-ness.

Artie dropped the shoelace that combined all the nasty things he had played with and sat in front of it, looking up at Arthur, tail wagging a mile a minute. Arthur sighed through his nose to try and calm himself down and simply said, "Your papa is going to kill you once he realizes what shoe that is."

As if understanding, Artie looked at the ball of gooey toys he had some how piled together to play with and dropped his ears. He backed up to let Arthur inspect the damage to said shoe and whimpered.

"Oh, sod it. I'm not cleaning it, I'll let your **father** see this one," Arthur said, picking up the sad puppy in his arms, "Just look up at him with those puppy eyes and he'll forget it even happened. Works for me," he smiled at the puppy who wagged his tail in response.

Arthur walked over to the couch and plopped back down, Artie walking up and laying himself on Arthur's chest. Arthur smiled at him once his eyes closed and he sighed.

"Thank God," he dropped his head onto the couch's arm and closed his eyes. Maybe now, he could actually sleep.

_**"Arthur! What did you let him do?!"**_

* * *

**Don't ask where the inspiration came for this one. Because, I honestly couldn't tell you!**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be lovely!**

**Love, ShuChan.**


	5. Artie's Got Some Teeth, Dude!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, not do I make any profit from this.**

* * *

Arthur sat on the small loveseat in the corner of the living room, pulling on one end of an old sock while little Artie tugged on the other end, growling. Alfred sat in the floor near them, attempting to fix the damned vacuum, cursing all the while. Apparently Mathew wanted to borrow it and it wouldn't be fair to send him a broken vacuum.

"Why don't we just buy a new one?" Arthur sighed, leaning his cheek against his hand, elbow rested on one knee as he watched his boyfriend fiddle with said vacuum. He tugged a bit on the sock to keep Artie interested.

"Because, I've had this vacuum for years. It's reliable," Alfred said, concentrating on the problem at hand, "just old."

The small blond scoffed with a small smile, "Old is an understatement, love."

"Hey, don't bad talk my vacuum," Alfred pointed and accusing screwdriver at Arthur.

He shook his head, watching as Alfred set back to working on his "old friend". He watched as the muscles in Alfred's arm flexed as he unscrewed the bottom half off of the vacuum. Steady hands taking apart the machine quickly, diligently. Strong arms holding up said vacuum to peek inside, to look for the problem. Blue eyes-

"Ow! Artie!" Arthur yelled, pulling his hand back quickly. The tiny puppy wagged his tail, taking it as a game.

Alfred looked over as red droplets fell onto the carpet. He scooted over and pulled Arthur's hand closer to him so he could see. Artie had pinched the skin hard enough to break it, but it wasn't something to serious. Alfred pulled out a small piece of cloth that could barely be considered a handkerchief and held it to the small cut, laughing a bit.

"You should be more careful, babe," He sighed through his laughs.

"Yes, well, I didn't expect him to** bite** me, Alfred!" Arthur glared at the man in front of him.

Alfred just laughed a bit more, holding the cloth on his hand tightly, but gently, "He's a puppy, you should expect everything from him."

Green eyes narrowed into a glare as a tongue darted from behind pink lips. Alfred snickered and caught the tongue in between his fingers, holding it there.

"Look, if you're not going to use it, don't stick it out in the open." Arthur pulled away from Alfred.

"Perverted wanker!"

The insult just enticed a light chuckle from the man in front of him. Alfred looked down and moved the cloth off Arthur's hand. He rubbed the spot Artie bit gently, getting a better look at it. It was already starting to bruise a little and Alfred turned to look at the puppy who did it.

He pointed at him and his ears dropped automatically, "You don't bite, Artie," he said in a stern voice.

Artie's tailed wagged vigorously and he jumped into Alfred's lap, rubbing his head on his chest as if begging for Alfred to not be mad at him anymore. His paws rested on Arthur's knees as he looked between both of them, ears still down and tail wagging.

Arthur laughed a bit and rubbed the dog's head, "Papa's not mad at you, so stop."

"Papa.." Alfred repeated, mostly to himself, "If I'm _"papa"_, then you must be _"mama"_, right?"

Arthur glared into the smirking face of his boyfriend, "You're papa because I'm daddy," He explained with a smirk.

"Still sounds feminine."

* * *

**Another cute one! Least, I hope it's cute. And funny.**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, for everyone who has done so! They make me really happy and make writing these more enjoyable! Thanks so much!**

**I hope you enjoyed and keep those reviews coming!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	6. Arthur and his Fear of Spiders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I don't earn a living from this.**

* * *

**"ALFRED!"**

Said blonde ran down the stairs from their bedroom quickly, running into the living. Arthur was up off the couch, holding Artie by his collar to keep him away from the window. For what reason, Alfred didn't know. Yet.

"_Jesus Christ_, dude! I thought you were hurt!" Alfred said, sighing a breath of relief.

"Kill it!" Arthur yelled, pointing for the window.

The taller male raised an eyebrow at Arthur and moved closer to the window. Artie, taking his supposed role as "sole protector", started barking loudly, attempting to wriggle out of Arthur's grasp. Alfred spotted the cause of all this chaos and laughed.

"A _**spider**_?"

"A spider.." Arthur scoffed, "Yes, a bloody spider! Kill the wretched thing!"

"Why? I could just take it outside, dude," Alfred laughed again. He'd have to admit though, Arthur's flustered face was pretty adorable.

"I don't care what you do to the bloody thing, just get it out of here!" The shorter blonde yelled, waving his free arm in the air. Which only caused Artie to bark more, jumping up as if that would make Arthur let him go.

Alfred sighed, rubbing his head, and went into the kitchen. He grabbed an empty bottle from the trash can, unscrewing the lid. He walked back into the living room and placed the opened bottle under said spider and pushed him in with the cap. He screwed the bottle cap back on and looked at the spider.

"Wanna see it?" He flashed a smile towards Arthur

"**No**, I don't want to bloody see it!"

"Awh, c'mon, dude...it's not _that_ bad!" Alfred said, making a move to shove the bottle into Arthur's face.

"Don't you bloody dare!" Arthur pushed Alfred back a bit, taking two or three steps back himself. In turn, causing Artie to jump and bark all over the place near Alfred's feet, as if protecting Arthur from eminit peril.

"Dude, it's just a spider. That's in a bottle. What harm could it do?"

"A lot, seeing as your clumsy arse is the one holding it!" Arthur yelled out, making a move for the bathroom.

"You're seriously going to hide in the bathroom?" Alfred sighed, watching as the door closed behind his boyfriend.

"Yes! I'm going to fucking hide in the bathroom! So, screw you, you damned sadistic prat!" Arthur retorted from behind the closed door of the bathroom.

Alfred laughed as he looked down at Artie, bending down a bit to talk to the pup, "Daddy's a scaredy cat, isn't he?"

Artie barked, wagging his tail in a fast motion, catching Arthur's attention, "What did you just say about me?!"

"Nothing, my lover!" Alfred yelled back as he made his way to the back door. He stepped out onto the patio and opened the bottle, letting the spider crawl out onto a leaf. The taller blonde walked back in and threw the bottle back in the trash can. By the time he'd gotten back to the living room, Arthur had wandered from the secruity of his beloved bathroom and was looking at the window. Probably looking for more spiders.

Alfred smirked, walking up slowly and quietly behind Arthur. He put his hand out and slowly moved it up Arthur's neck, "Oh no! There's another one!"

In return, he got a shove, forcing him down onto the chair near by as Arthur started checking every place on his body and clothing for any new additions.

Alfred burst out into laughter, eyes shutting tight. He never knew Arthur had such a fear of spiders. Of course, neither of them really talked about fears.

"You bloody wanker! I should kill you!"

"You wouldn't do that, you love me to much."

As if thinking over what Alfred just said, Arthur silenced. He sighed a bit before replying with, "You're right. I do. But, it won't stop me from banning you to the couch tonight."

* * *

**I know, I've updated twice today. But, I thought of this last minute and just HAD to write it before I lost the idea.**

**So, I hope it's as enjoyable to read as it was writing it! Leave a nice review! They inspire me to keep going!**

**Love, ShuChan.**


	7. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Alfred crept into the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend. It was a nice, quiet Saturday morning. Arthur was sleeping in for once and Alfred just had to see it. It was rare that the smaller blonde wasn't already awake and cleaning up the kitchen before Alfred could even **begin to think** of waking up.

The curtains swayed lightly in the light breeze that drafted from the open window. Artie laid near Arthur's feet, curled in a ball, but awake. Upon hearing Alfred enter, he sat up, ears perked and tail wagging. For some reason, even though Artie was really attached to Arthur, he was always **extra** happy to see Alfred. Especially in the mornings.

The tall male smiled at the puppy and slowly crawled into bed next to Arthur, wrapping his arm around the man's waist. Arthur's hair was slightly tousled from sleep. His soft lips were parted ever so slightly. The sun was just starting to sink into the bedroom, it's rays making their path towards the bed. Arthur's side, to be more exact.

Alfred smiled a little. Arthur had told him a few times before, with an adorable blushing face, that he's watched Alfred sleeping before in the mornings. Now Alfred knew why. It truly was something of beauty to watch someone who you love so much sleep so peacefully. It's calming to know that, through a hectic lifestyle, your loved one can still sleep as if everything would be picture perfect in the morning.

The sun was just starting to peek over Arthur's shoulder, giving his exposed skin a slight glow. Alfred's smile grew has he pushed Arthur's bangs out of his face gently. He knew Arthur was beautiful. Knew that, hidden behind his protective barrier of insults and short temper, the he was as beautiful and peaceful as he is right now.

If Alfred wasn't already deep in love with the man, he would have fallen hard right here. Right now.

Arthur shifted in his sleep, letting out a small sigh and burying his face in the pillow a little. Alfred put his hand on the man's hip and rubbed slightly as green orbs opened to stare into blue.

"What are you doing?" came Arthur's sleepy voice.

"Mornin' babe. Just watching the view, that's all." Alfred smiled at him.

"What view?" he rubbed his eyes slightly before his face turned a beautiful shade of pink and he looked back into Alfred's eyes. "Me...?"

Alfred nodded with a big smile, "Yup. Mighty beautiful too."

"Oh bollocks. You're such a cheesy romantic," Arthur said, curling into Alfred's chest.

The man snickered, wrapping his arms around Arthur, "I know. But you like it from time to time."

"Wrong, I like it all the time, but you don't do it all the time," Arthur smiled into his chest, eyes drifting shut.

He hugged the smaller male closer, running his fingers through his hair. A thumb slowly rubbed soothing circles on Arthur's back.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Alfred."

* * *

**Well, the inspiration for this one was the fact that I had told my girlfriend I watch her sleep sometimes...o/o...and she admitted she's done it once. So...yeah, haha.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for all the nice reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	8. Sloppy Sex Anyone?

**Disclaimer: This is the eight chapter. You guys should know by now that Hetalia isn't mine. xD**

* * *

The house was still. Silence settled heavily in the room. Alfred had taken Artie for a walk hours ago and Arthur was left in the house by himself. He laid in bed, hugging the pillow that would normally lay on Alfred's side.

As to the reason why Alfred had to walk their poor puppy for the tenth time this week was because Arthur had a cold. And he jumped at the chance when Alfred suggested he walk the dog untill he got better. He'd never admit it out loud, but that dog was ten times faster than him. Thank God he'd never got any bigger.

Arthur curled into the warm blankets a bit more, letting his eyes drift shut. He had planned on sleeping some more. Which, with his headache and aching back, would have been a blessing. Untill..

"Yo, Artie!" Weight shifted on the bed abruptly and Arthur's eyes snapped open.

"Yes, Alfred...?" Arthur ground out.

"I picked up a movie while we were out and-"

"If you were walking the dog, how did you get inside to get said movie?" He turned to face his boyfriend, laying half on his back.

Alfred grinned sheepishly, "I tried him up outside..."

"Poor dog..."

"**Anyway**!" Alfred so subtly changed the subject, "Let's watch it!"

"What part of 'I've got a cold', don't you understand?"

"Apparently just the 'I've got a cold' part. Now, get up, dude!" Alfred hopped up quickly, shaking the bed as he went.

Arthur sighed and sat up slowly. Best to humor him before he never leaves Arthur alone.

The man followed Alfred down the stairs and into the living room. Alfred was already setting the tv up and attempting to find the remote so he could change the channel to what it needed to be on for the DvD. As Arthur sat down on the couch, pulling the throw blanket over top of himself, Alfred finally remembered where he left the poor forgotten remote and changed the channel.

Finally, after inserting said DvD into the player and adjusting the sound, he scooted Arthur over and sat beside him, pulling the blanket over himself and letting Arthur rest his head on his chest. The screen lit up as the previews came on, only to be skipped by an impatient Alfred. Once the menu popped up Arthur's eyes went wide with shock and he looked up at his boyfriend.

"You're **honestly** sure you want to watch this?" He questioned.

"Hell yeah, dude! It can't be all that bad, right?"

"It's Saw..."

"I know, but, I watched the previews on tv without getting scared."

"But, it's **Saw**.."

"I **know**! I read over it all before I brought it home. I'm totally sure, dude."

Arthur stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out where his boyfriend went and who this man beside him was, "Alright..."

* * *

While watching the movie, Arthur had covered his face quite a few times. He loved horror movies. And, something he'd never admit to anyone outside his house, but he was in love with anything containing zombies. Yes, he's joined the sad American zombie craze. But, Saw made him weep inside like a little girl, and **Alfred** didn't even **cringe**. Saw was one of the worst gore movies ever created when not compared to anything like Hostel or Rest Stop. Arthur would never say it to his face, but Alfred was a chicken. Yes the man got up several times during the night to check and make sure no one was in the house whenever Arthur woke up him complaining about noises. And, yes he did a great job being the "protector". Especially pertaining to spiders...

But, horror movies wasn't in Alfred's "To Do List" and he'd avoid them at all cost, hell probably risking his own life if it meant he'd avoided a horror flick. But tonight was different. This day would go down in history as Alfred's first real encounter with a horror movie that contained as much blood and gore as this one could possibly round-up in one sitting.

Alfred changed the channel back and stretched once the movie was done. So, Arthur couldn't help but ask the one question **anyone** in his situation would ask right now.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You didn't even freak out once! Who are you and where's my Alfred?!" Arthur stared up at the man who smiled back down at him.

"Well, it wasn't that bad, actually," He laughed, "I mean, considering I was watching you more than the movie..."

"You bloody git!" Arthur hopped up, stumbling a bit from his cold, then made his way towards the stairs.

"Awh, c'mon, babe! You just said this morning you liked it when I was romantic!" He got up to follow.

"Not when I'm sick as a bloody dog, you prat!" The creaking of the steps drowned out his low cursing. Sadly, it couldn't hide the huge blush that graced his normally pale cheeks.

"C'mon, man! I was being nice! I thought you'd need it when being sick, isn't that what boyfriends do?" He exclaimed, following Arthur.

"You know, if you wanted to be romantic while I'm sick and feel like absolute dog shit, all you had to do was sneak in when I was almost asleep and lay beside me, Alfred. That would have done nicely, and you probably would have gotten sloppy sex after."

Alfred stared at the man wide-eyed as Arthur crossed his arms, staring back up. He licked his dry lips, trying his damnedest not to laugh at the look on Alfred's face and almost failing untill Alfred finally spoke up.

"Can't we still? Your sleepy sick look is pretty sexy..."

Arthur sighed, letting out a small chuckle and walked for the bedroom, "Come on then, Cowboy."

* * *

**Yup. :3**

**Read and review! :D I love reviews! They keep me warm at night ^_^**

**Love, ShuChan**


	9. Will You Marry Me, Arthur Kirkland?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was around noon and Arthur was in the kitchen making another cup of tea. Alfred had been out all day with Matthew and his new rapist-turned-boyfriend Francis, so Arthur was home alone again. Thankfully they had taught Artie a thing or two about obeying someone so there wasn't much house cleaning to do.

Arthur picked up the tea kettle and moved to the cup that was sitting on the counter. He poured the water in the cup with the teabag in it and started dipping the teabag in and out of the water, squeezing it ever so slightly. He was about to pour a little more water when a beautiful bouquet of red and pink roses filled his vision and a hand slid gently onto his hip.

He took the flowers from the hand in front of him, smiling, "What's this for?", he blushed when he felt lush lips graze the bone behind his ear.

"Because I can," Alfred responded in his ear.

"So, what did you do this time?"

Alfred gawked, "I can't get you flowers without you thinking I did something wrong?"

"Well, actually no. Because you hardly ever get me flowers this beautiful without telling me not but two minutes later that you've broken something."

Alfred turned his boyfriend around, staring him in the eye, smile placed on his lips, "Yeah, but no matter what, it still makes you blush like a school girl."

"You're such a bloody git!" Arthur rolled his eyes before looking back down at the roses.

"Actually, it's all part of a surprise I've been thinking up of," His smile widened.

"That thing you mentioned when you skipped out on cleaning day?"

"Yeah..."

Arthur sighed, staring up into Alfred's crystal blue orbs, "What are we doing tonight then?"

"Follow me."

Alfred made his way to the door and grabbed Arthur's jacket. The shorter of the two put the flowers in a temporary vase and walked over to the tall man, letting him slip the jacket on his slender arms. Alfred opened the door for Arthur, causing the man to give him a weird look, but walk through nonetheless. Honestly though, what was Alfred up to?

* * *

They walked for what seemed like hours, fingers entwined. They were making their way to the park which was lit up with lights all around. Seriously, what was Alfred planning?

"So, the park?"

Alfred looked down into curious green eyes and chuckled, "Yeah, the park. We haven't been here for a while."

They walked in through the main gate, Arthur still looking up into sky blue eyes as they stared ahead.

"That and, Francis got me thinking. Did you know that Mattie and Francis are engaged?"

"No. When did you find that out?"

"Eh, a while ago...about maybe a month."

This whole conversation was too confusing to let Arthur ask him why he'd never told him. And as Arthur looked ahead of them, he saw the big oak tree they were all sitting at when Alfred had asked Arthur out. That was six years ago though.

Alfred led the smaller man over to said tree and stopped beneath it Curious green looking up into shimmering blue. Alfred couldn't be doing what Arthur had been looking forward to for two years now. Could he?

"So, me and Francis had been talking today and it occurred to me that we've been dating for nearly seven years now, I think our anniversary is two days from now, and he brought something to my attention."

Arthur's cheeks started to flush, a cute shade of pink taking over his usual pale features. His breathing quickened in pace as he stared into the beautiful blue depths known as his boyfriend's eyes.

"We live together, sleep together, eat together, hell, we fight like an old married couple."

"Alfred..."

"So, I thought that maybe, I could ask my awesome and beautiful boyfriend if-" Alfred cut himself off, dropping both of Arthur's hands and pulling out a small beautiful purple velvet box and dropping to one knee, "he would like to marry me?"

Arthur clasped both his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and filled to the brim with tears, "You bloody idiot! Why would you ask!?"

Alfred's proud smile grew, "Should I take that as a yes?"

"Yes!" He pounced Alfred, chanting 'yes' over and over, arms circling around Alfred's neck as tears burst through.

Alfred drapped his arms around Arthur's slim waist, holding him tight, "I knew you would. I'm sorry it took me so long. Francis said you've been waiting for it."

"Yes, but I wanted you to take your time, you bleeding idiot," He laughed out through sobs.

Alfred pulled Arthur back, wiping the tears off his cheeks. He placed the ring gently on his finger and smiled sweetly at him.

"But, don't go telling everyone under the sun about this, alright? We'll tell them one at a time."

"You could try, mon ami."

That obnoxious voice and weird as hell chuckle could only belong to none other than Francis himself. The two blondes turned to see Francis and Matthew peeking out from behind the tree with a small camera. Arthur glared at Francis but didn't want to leave the warm embrace of Alfred's arms just yet.

"You honestly just filmed it?"

"Oui."

Stupid smile.

"But, it was really cute. We were going to just listen but we couldn't help it as Alfred started his big speech he'd been working on all day."

Thank God Matthew was here or Arthur would have lost it. Instead, he looked at his new fiancé and blushed a bit with a smile.

"You practiced this?"

"Well, yeah. I wanted it to be perfect. I mean, I did kind of owe you for letting me live in your house and ruining it," He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alfred, I know I don't say it enough. But, I love you. So bloody much."

* * *

**Yup, that was the surprise that Alfred was cooking up. I'd also like to announce that (seeing as this is so popular...well, not very, but, popular enough!) I've got an actual USUK story up called "Of Police and Business" if any of you would like to read it. It's not getting many views so, I would just like to announce that I've got an actual story lolz. Even though I know that this one-shot series as kind of turned into "A look into the lives of Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones!" kind of thing, hehe. And, I'd also like to say that I've got quite a few more surprises into this. Or should I say Alfred and Arthur do? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are very lovely!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	10. The British Are Coming! To WalMart?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

It had been a week since Alfred and asked for Arthur's hand in marriage. And everyone knew. It would be an understatement if someone said Francis had a big mouth. Everyone Arthur had ever met was coming to visit the couple and wish them good luck and to ask if Arthur needed help making wedding arrangements. So, when Arthur got a visit from the small child known as Peter, it shouldn't have been anything more, right?

Wrong. Alfred had convinced the small boy to stay with them for a while. Now, with Arthur and Peter's history, you'd think he'd know better.

Nope.

What was worse, they had to take the kid to the store. Alfred used the excuse that it could be practice for him and Arthur if they ever adopt or, in Alfred's case, bring home random children he finds at people's houses just like little Artie. Who, in fact, was trouble enough.

So, here Arthur was, in the middle of the supermarket, attempting to shop and keep track of two children. Alfred and Peter.

It should be easy, he's with Alfred, right? Arthur could only wish.

The whole day, the two had been playing pranks on random shoppers in the store. Arthur scolding them each time he found them and attempting to make amends with the employee's of the store.

So far, they've told a random employee about a "code three in housewares", have "tripped" while holding items such as toilet paper or a few boxes of shoes, which then ricochet and hit a few people in the back of the legs, they've pretended to fall asleep in the middle of an aisle (Arthur purposefully ran them over a few times), and lastly, walked into the bathroom and yelled out, "There's no toilet paper in here!".

If you thought Arthur was embarrassed before.

The small blonde started to praise himself for not being caught with them and was almost finished. Almost. Yes, he had actually gotten some shopping done, believe it or not. He was almost to the check-out lane when a random cart, carrying a small blonde that was being pushed by a taller blonde with glasses, zoomed by.

Both yelling, "The British are coming!".

Arthur clutched the handle of his cart, breathing through his nose to try and calm himself. He noticed the cart was making it's way back around and he smirked deviously to himself. He waited for the cart to pass before he stuck his foot out and tripped his new fiancé who let go of the cart and fell face first to the floor.

"The hell was that for dude?!"

"For being an absolute bellend! Don't teach him things like that!"

"Dude, that's our history, man. He'll learn it eventually!" The blonde pushed himself up and brushed himself off.

"Yes, but I don't intend for him to learn them in **Wal-Mart**!"

"Awh, he's fine. I doubt he even understands it!" Alfred waved him off.

"Yeah, I do. That's when Arthur invaded America!" Peter spoke up from his position in the abandoned cart.

Arthur crossed his arms and looked at his fiancé with a "told you" look on his face, only earning a shrug in response.

"Okay, so he knows a thing or two? So what! It's not bad...'sides, it's kinda funny now that you think about," Alfred pulled the cart with the boy over.

"You are seriously going to get us kicked out.."

"It's only Wal-Mart."

"Oh dear, Jesus..."

"What? Dude, you act like we're getting kicked out of one of the _greatest stores in the world_. It's cool," He laughed.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't be as upset about it if it wasn't for the fact that this store in particular is only five minutes away from us."

"...Oh yeah..."

"So, please, calm down untill we can at least pay?"

"But, we're trying to get kicked out."

Arthur stared at Peter for a second then up at Alfred, by then his stare turning into the scariest glare he'd ever seen. Ever.

"Wow, would you look at that?" He stated while looking down at his watch," I think we should probably go get the car ready, right dude?" Alfred flashed a smile at the boy who nodded quickly.

The taller blonde kissed the shorter on the lips, hand resting on the small of his back, "I'll meet ya out there, babe!"

And with that, they ran off, making their way towards the sliding doors that led to the parking lot. Arthur crossed his arms and sighed. Today was the weirdest day he'd ever gotten the pleasure of witnessing. And he prayed to God that if they ever decided to adopt, Alfred didn't give him or her history lessons in the middle of Wal-Mart. Nor teach them ways to get kicked out of the bloody place.

* * *

**I had been thinking of this for a while. But, at first I wasn't certain how to go about it. At first, I thought I could go ahead and make Alfred and Arthur adopt, but, they're not even really married yet and plus...I think I would have to think it through for a bit. So, I came up with this last-minute. Like, very last-minute lolz.**

**Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it no matter what! Read and review, they keep me going! I'm trying to keep this as funny and light-hearted as I possibly can lolz. So, there you have it! More of Alfred and Arthur's life together!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	11. What Do You Think About Tattoos?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Peter had finally went home and Arthur couldn't be happier. It was nice and silent now, which meant Arthur could concentrate on cooking. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, he was learning how to cook better. Kiku had been teach him. Everyone made jokes when they heard about the engagement and said that Alfred should probably practice on how to contain his gag reflex. Arthur'll show them!

To concentrate, Arthur had set up a system. He'd close the kitchen door and put headphones on. He'd deleted that bloody Brokenhearted song long ago after Alfred caught him singing it a while back. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but sing. Seeing ad Alfred wasn't home. Or so he thought.

Tall blonde in question walked into the kitchen silently, smiling as he watched his shorter lover dance around in front of the stove, adding ingredients to whatever he was cooking for the night. No matter what, Alfred always told him his cooking was great. Those battles weren't pretty.

He walked up as the blonde was stirring whatever it was that he was cooking and it surprisingly smelled really good. Alfred would have to give him points for that. Though, smell can only go so far. He wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting blonde in front of the stove, causing him to jump violently, dropping the spoon he was stirring with onto the stove top.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Green eyes turned and met blue.

"Watching you cook and listening to you sing."

"Not again..."

Alfred let out a slight chuckle, "I won't make fun of you, dude."

He heard the smaller blonde scoff as he took his headphones off. He watched as he picked up the spoon and stirred the food in the pan. Arthur was so concentrated. Even without the music. It was actually really adorable. Watching him try so hard at something he clearly wasn't good at could turn into a turn on for Alfred.

"So, whatcha cookin', babe?"

"Food."

"Smartass," He chuckled.

Arthur smiled widely, "You'll like it, don't worry about it, love."

Alfred simply nodded against the top of Arthur's head as he watched the man check the other things around the stove.

"Well, let's hope those cooking lessons make this meal a good one!"

The body in his arms tensed and ceased stirring.

"If you don't shut your bloody mouth, dinner won't be the only thing cooking tonight."

A chuckle.

"Oohh, kinky. Mind explaining?"

Arthur only shook his head and scoffed.

"You think everything's kinky."

"When it has to do with you, yeah."

Another eye roll. Was it that far-fetched?

Alfred kissed the top of his head and backed away. He moved to the kitchen table and sat down, twirling the cup that was already sitting with his plate.

"We've got to start thinking about this wedding thing, Alfred," Said male looked up as the smaller blonde turned to look at him, "Everyone keeps asking when it is and we haven't even thought about it."

"After dinner then. 'Cuz, I kinda don't wanna do it right now..." He lazily rubbed the back of his head.

"I thought you'd say that..."

A silence filled the room for a bit. Both men sitting there, doing their own thing. The only sound was the crackling of the food cooking.

"Hey, Artie?"

"Hm?"

"We should get tattoos."

* * *

**Alright! I had to update this because I had been neglecting it a bit. And I felt bad because this story is like my baby, in a sense. Because technically it ****_was_**** the first USUK story I've ever done and it doesn't deserve to be left sitting here, haha. So, here it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews make me smile!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	12. A Fear of Needles?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Arthur awoke to the smell of food. Did he over sleep again? He'd been doing that a lot recently. Of course, him and Alfred had been doing a lot more...alone time in the bed...than they use to. So, Arthur should probably just chalk it up to being...hmm, let's just say "over-worked", shall we?

The short blonde sat up and stretched, yawning slightly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked downstairs, where the aroma of bacon was heavy in the air. Knowing where Alfred most certainly was, he followed the smell to the kitchen and smiled at his soon to be husband who was cooking happily.

"Morning, love."

"Mornin' babe. What's up, sleepy head? Over sleep again?"

"You know I did. So, what are you cooking?" Arthur asked as he got a bottle of juice out of the fridge.

"An all-American breakfast, that's what!"

Arthur walked over to the smiling American and peered onto the stove-top, "Yes, because french toast and Canadian bacon is obviously American."

"Hey, what do you know? You're still taking cooking lessons!"

The small blonde rapped him on the head with a scowl on his face. He should know better than to insult his cooking! Honestly, how many times had they fought about this? Arthur had admitted long ago that he knew he didn't know how to cook, but he still enjoyed it and that the less Alfred mentioned it, the more he'd try to make it better. Obviously, Alfred didn't remember said fight, so it was best to leave it be. He'd just claim it didn't happen anyway.

Noticing the look he was receiving from said blonde, Alfred smiled sheepishly and responded with, "Dude, I didn't even mean it that way, you should chill out, man."

" 'Chill out, man'? What are you, a hippie?" Arthur laughed.

"I might be, you never know, dude!"

Green eyes rolled amusedly before the man sat at the table with the juice and took a sip. Alfred watched as Arthur crossed his legs and started to read the front of the newspaper that was there. He was so concentrated when he read. Like he zoned out and entered a whole other world even if the thing he read wasn't the least bit interesting. It was cute. It was one of those traits that made Alfred fall in love with him to begin with.

"You might want to flip that bacon before you burn it. I learned that the hard way," Arthur said as he took another sip of his drink before adding, "Peeper," with a smile.

Alfred's cheeks grew a nice shade of pink before he turned around and started back on cooking. Funny how Arthur was learning nice little perks to cooking so his food didn't look like it went through WWI, II, and then burnt alive before it landed on their plates. That was cute as well. Oh, Alfred could make such a huge list!

"So, babe, have you thought about tattoos?"

"I'm not getting one, Alfred, they're disgusting."

"Awh, what? C'mon, dude, they're cool!" Alfred looked back again as he prepared their plates.

"You think they're cool because you think like a fifteen year old. I think they're immature because I think like my age."

Was that an insult? Because it sure as hell sounded like one. Alfred, being the awesome "hero" he was, ignored it and sat a plate in front of Arthur before taking his seat with his plate.

"But, I'm serious. Like, I want one with our names, you get my name and I get yours."

"Alfred..."

"C'mon, dude, you can get them removed, you know that! Please? I really want one!"

"Alfred, I said-"

"And I'll pay for them, alright? You at least have to think about it!"

"I said no. I thought I taught you better than this, Alfred."

Alfred hated when he pulled the father thing. He could never get around it because, he had indeed taught him better than to beg and that no meant no. But, when Alfred wanted something bad enough, he couldn't help it. Especially with Arthur.

"Could you at least tell me why then?"

Now, it was Arthur's turn to look away. He was hiding something, Alfred could feel it! It was one of those secrets he'd never tell anyone and Alfred would be damned if he didn't find it out!

"C'mon, baby. You can tell me."

Said blonde bit his lower lip, thinking to himself. Obviously having a mental battle before sighing and mumbling, "I've a fear of needles..."

Was that all? Alfred chuckled a bit. How could Arthur be so scared to tell him that? That wasn't a big deal! The taller male put a hand on top of Arthur's where it sat rested on the table. He stroked it lovingly with his thumb before saying with a smile, "Babe, you could have just told me that from the beginning. Look, they're not even really needle-"

"They puncture your skin, do they not?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then it's a needle to me. And it's still a no."

Alfred sighed. He wasn't winning this one, was he? So, he set to eating his breakfast before it got cold and he smiled with Arthur did the same. They ate in silence for a while. Neither of the two talking. Arthur was obviously embarrassed and Alfred was obviously a little bit upset that his request would go to the bottom of the wanted line. Soon enough though, Arthur let out a puff of air after swallowing his food.

"Fine. We'll get your bloody tattoos..."

* * *

**Okay! I wanted to update something before I had to go to the doctors... I've got an actual fear of needles and it's an insane fear. I'd go into detail, but it's embarrassing... So, I hope you liked this chapter! Review please! They will make me happy after I get back from the doctors!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	13. Let's Get Drunk Instead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Arthur kicked open the door to the kitchen, walking in and setting some bags down. While the door remained open, Artie took his chance and ran out onto the porch, sniffing. The Brit started to put the groceries away as his soon to be husband loudly made his presence known in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Let's go! I wanna get this done!" He proclaimed loudly as he encircled Arthur's waist with his arms and hoisted him up.

"Alfred, put me down, you sodding prat! I'm busy!"

"But you said we could get the tattoos, dude! Let's go!" He smiled brightly.

"Not today! Now put me down!"

Alfred dropped the man onto his feet in front of the cabinets where he was standing earlier before plopping onto a chair near the kitchen table and huffing. He pouted like that for a good five minutes before Arthur sighed defeated and looked at him.

"Look, I have to mentally prepare for something like this, alright?"

"Mentally prepare?" Alfred chuckled, "Why?"

"Because if I don't I'll chicken out and not go through with it, alright? Don't make this any more embarrassing than it already is dammit!"

"Alright, dude, chill," His hands raised defensively, "So, if you don't what would happen?"

Arthur looked over at Alfred as he finished putting the cans away, "Well," he started, "it use to be if I saw the needle I'd...'breakdown'...but since I know what we're doing, if I don't I'll just flat-out refuse to do it."

Alfred thought a minute before smiling over at him, "Breakdown as in cry?"

Arthur tensed, directing a glare towards Alfred.

"Awh, dude, really? That's so cute!" Alfred smiled widely causing a blush to creep it's way onto Arthur's cheeks, "So, who else knows about this?"

"No one, hopefully."

The taller blonde let out a gasp, "I'm the first one you let know?"

"Yes..."

"HAH! Suck on that, Francis!" Alfred exclaimed while jumping up loudly, Artie running in and barking at everyone to prevent any danger.

"Francis?"

"Yeah, he's always rubbing it in my face about how he knows you better and all that bullshit," Alfred crossed his arms, "But that dude can't tell the difference between his ass and a hole in the ground!"

Arthur laughed, "Never heard that one before."

"So, when can we go?" Arms encircled Arthur again gently as he was pulled into a warm embrace by the man behind him.

"When I'm ready, okay?" He looked up at him, "Ask me again and we won't."

"Dude, not fair..."

* * *

"So, like, I was thinking you could get my name right here," Alfred explained as he rubbed a spot on Arthur's exposed shoulder-blade.

Arthur shivered a bit before glancing back, "And where are you getting yours?"

"Iunno, same place I guess," he shrugged.

Arthur looked down Alfred's exposed torso as he turned around to face his lover before smiling and placing a warm hand on the inner part of Alfred's hip bone, "How about here?"

Alfred smiled, shivering a bit to the touch, "Kinky, babe. Sure, guess I could."

"You guess?" Arthur asked as he pulled the blankets over him a bit more, "Don't forget that you're the one who wanted these, so you better be sure before we go."

"I know, I know."

Alfred placed a kiss on Arthur's forehead after brushing some hair out of his face. He rubbed his head a bit as he watched Arthur close his eyes and lean into the touch.

"Babe, we could always get you drunk."

"Excuse me?"

Alfred smiled as sweetly as he possibly could, "Get you drunk! You wouldn't even know you're getting a tattoo!"

"I'd rather not..."

"Awh, c'mon! You know I don't like to see you cry and if that's the outcome of it, then I'd rather see you shit faced!"

"That's some logic there..."

* * *

**Alright, finally updated! I felt bad for not updating this for so long so here we are! I hope everyone enjoyed! Reviews are loved!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	14. Awh, You Dirty Boy, You!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Arthur sat in the kitchen cleaning off the counters from Alfred's little cooking adventure from this morning. Said American had left hours ago to walk Artie and the house was silent. The short blonde figured he could finally get some reading done if he finished cleaning quickly.

Soon, the door slammed opened and Arthur turned around to see who it was. Artie ran in with muddy paws, wagging his tail at rapid speed. Arthur looked up at Alfred and his eyes widened. There the man stood, covered from head-to-toe in mud, sporting a rather pissy face.

"I'm never walking him again..."

Now, normally Arthur would be pissed. He'd yell at Alfred for walking into his just cleaned house all muddy with a dog who's feet were practically dripping with the stuff. This time was different however.

Arthur burst out into a fit of laughter, "You look like a dirty Mexican!(1)"

"Dude! Not cool! I'm so tellin' Antonio you said that!"

"I don't care! Bloody hell, Alfred, what happened?"

"Damn dog was tryin' to get some tail," Alfred said in a huff, flapping his arms about.

Arthur shielded himself from the mud, laughing more, "So, little Artie drug you through the mud for a girl dog?"

"I don't even know if it **was** a girl dog! That's how fast he ran! Hell, I don't think it was even a **dog**!"

Arthur laughed loudly. For some reason, this was insanely funny. Alfred never let things get the best of him unless it had to do with wits. But anything concerning strength or video games, Alfred had practically anyone beat. So the thought of a small white Shiba Inu dragging someone such as Alfred through the mud for another dog was just extremely hilarious!

"Artie, this isn't funny..." said blonde whined.

"You're right, love. I'm sorry. Go get cleaned up, alright?" Arthur smiled sweetly as Alfred walked out of the kitchen and into the downstairs bathroom.

Arthur let out another laugh at the squeaking noises from his shoes. This was priceless!

"Look, keep laughin' and I'll tell everyone your fear of needles!"

Arthur paled and ran off towards the closed bathroom door, "You wouldn't dare! You promised!"

"I will if you don't stop laughin'! It wasn't funny, alright?!"

Arthur crossed his arms, glaring at the door. He mumbled 'asshole' under his breath before going back to the kitchen to clean. Alfred always complained that Arthur didn't laugh enough, so when he finally does, he gets pissed. Alfred laughs all the time at Arthur's expense! So what if he does it once?!

Alfred walked back in, wearing cleaner clothing, just as Arthur had finished mopping up the mud in the floor.

"So, wanna get the tattoos now?"

"No."

"What? Why?!"

"I told you why the other day, Alfred!"

"Fuck being mentally prepared, dude!" Alfred groaned, "I told you, you're gettin' shit-faced!"

"Like bloody hell! I'm not drinking around a bunch of men in a tattoo parlor!" Arthur shot back, glaring.

"Dude, **I'll** be there. It's not like I'll let them do anything to you besides give you what we're payin' for."

Arthur sighed, "You have no clue how perverted you sounded just now."

"I did it on purpose."

Arthur chuckled lightly, shaking his head, "Your level of weird surprises me sometimes."

* * *

**In the mood for a cute one after the Slenderman meets Hetalia fic I just finished. Boy, that one got dark at some points! xD Either way, yes the tatts will come, don't worry! I'm just trying to figure out how exactly. But, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me smile!**

**(1): I've nothing against Mexicans. But, Hetalia is one big stereotype, so I couldn't resist! Sorry if I offended anyone! I wasn't trying to!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	15. Home Movies!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Alfred walked upstairs as silently as he could while giggling. He was looking through some things at Matthew's house and found an old video camera that still worked. And, one way or the other, he was using it! Even if Arthur didn't like the idea!

Arthur heard the stairs creaking as he peered out from the bathroom door. Seeing Alfred holding the camera as he was coming up, his eyes widened.

"Alfred, you git! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" He said, slamming the bathroom door.

"Dude, I already got you," He laughed, "Open up, man!"

"Like hell! Screw you!"

"Awh, c'mon, dude. It's only a camera!" Alfred laughed again.

"You are not filming me while I'm half-naked! That's not what a camera is for!" The Brit yelled out.

The American blinked for a minute, "Tons of normal couples make sex tapes, bro!"

"We're not a normal couple, Alfred! Put that thing away!"

"We could be! C'mon, dude. We could make actual family moves or some shit like that, it'll be cool."

Arthur groaned a bit, "Alfred, we're the only two that live here. Normally people make home videos when children are involved!"

"That's gross, dude."

"You're gross!" Arthur shot back. Honestly, what was Alfred thinking some times?

"Dude, I'm not gettin' rid of the camera! We're gunna take it with us when we get those tatts, man."

"Like bloody hell!" He spat from the other side of the closed-door, "You're not filming me drunk! Don't make me change my mind about the subject!"

"Bro, you won't even know I'm holdin' it!" He laughed loudly.

He cracked the door a bit, poking his head out, "Either get rid of it, or I'm breaking it!"

"Awh, seriously? C'mon, man! I've been wantin' to do somethin' like this for years!" Alfred whined.

"To bad! We're not making sex tapes, Alfred!"

"Dude, that's ony half the reason I brought it home!"

Arthur stared at the man before him, dumbfounded. Did he honestly think that wording it like that would make Arthur agree to this? Because it did the exact opposite. That sentence made him loath the piece of technology even more. Green stared into blue as Arthur tried to think of what to say next. It was like Alfred's stupidity sucked the logic out of you. Just kidding, that was to mean! Arthur felt bad for thinking that, actually.

"Fine, what's the full reason?"

"Like I said, dude. Home videos. Ya know, the wedding, our tatts. Kids. Artie. Sex that we'll hide from said kids. Ya know, all that good stuff, bro!"

The Brit sighed. Best to humor him this once. "Fine. Whatever. But no more walking in on me once I'm done showering! Understand?!"

"Yup, clear as crystal, bro!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and shut the door, getting dressed. "We'll go tomorrow to get those bloody tattoos, alright?"

"Sounds good to me!"

For some reason, Arthur felt like he'd regret this...

* * *

_**The plan thus far.**_

_**Take Artie to a bar. Get him drunk on whatever's strongest.**_

_**Walk/carry/drag said drunk to tattoo parlor and pay for the tatts, making him be the first to go through with it.**_

_**Film him!**_

Yup, sounded like a good plan to Alfred! Now, let's just pray that it works!

* * *

**Alright, updated! Tattoos will come next! Urgh, I'm getting sleepy Dx, not good. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me feel good!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	16. We Got Our Tattoos, Dude!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Well, drinking really did solve everything! Arthur was on his eighth cup of rum and was completely plastered. The man couldn't tell up from down! Alfred laughed and paid the bartender, pulling said drunk along and outside. Arthur groaned and pulled away, staggering beside Alfred.

"I can walk by myself, I'll have you know!' He exclaimed, pointing a finger at Alfred.

"Sure, okay," Alfred laughed.

"Where the bloody hell are we going anyway and why are there two of you?"

Alfred's laughter got a bit louder, "Tattoos, remember?"

"Tattoos?"

"Yeah, babe."

"Who's getting a tattoo?"

More laughing, "We are."

"Who's we?"

Oh boy. Arthur was like a five-year old when he was drunk. And the Brit called Alfred childish. Least he wasn't the "sad drunk" this time. Just confused. And highly plastered. Along the way to sad tattoo parlor, Arthur had picked up singing and hung on Alfred's arm. Now Alfred knew why his boyfriend hated it when Alfred acted weird in public. Alfred was getting stares he never realized people could give. They were a mix of confusion, anger, irritation, and humor. It was weird when he wasn't the one doing the antics to get said looks.

_"Hey, hey. You, you._

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way. I think you need a new one!"_

"Artie," Alfred chuckled a bit.

"If you insult my singing -hic- the way you insult my cooking, I'll beat your bloody face in, got it?" Arthur growled, glaring up at the man he was currently hanging onto.

"I wasn't, I was just going to tell you that you needa keep it down, dude." Alfred looked down at him.

"Oi, fuck you. I'll sing however loud I want!"

As Arthur opened his mouth to sing again, Alfred took his hand and covered it. No one in town wanted to hear drunken singing. Sure, Arthur sang pretty good for what little he sung. But, his drunken singing was really loud and he didn't even attempt to stay in tune. Alfred knew from experience that the Brit could sing better than that.

Arthur slapped the hand away, glaring still, "Don't cover my mouth!"

"Dude, you're gonna get us arrested..."

"Good, maybe you'll learn some manners then, yeah?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and pushed the Brit through the door of the tattoo place, "Just go in and shut up."

Arthur glared at the American when he came in. He hated being pushed. Alfred guided Arthur to the couch and sat him down. He looked around the small building. It was your typical tattoo/piercing place. Naked women hung up everywhere, tattoo samples all over the walls, rock music playing loudly in the background. A woman sat at the desk reading and hadn't even noticed the two had walked in. Alfred cleared his throat attempting to get her attention. The brunette looked up finally, chewing on her gum.

"Yeah, doll? Whatcha want?"

"Uhm, tattoos?" Why else would they be there?

"Oh, sure. You and the drunk one?" She asked, grabbing a clipboard.

"Yeah."

She nodded, handing it over, "Just write your names and choice of payment and I'll need to see some I.D."

Alfred nodded, writing both his and Arthur's names down. He looked over at the Brit, "Where's your I.D, dude?"

"What's an I.D?"

The American sighed. He pulled out his and grabbed Arthur's wallet, pulling out Arthur's and showing them both to her. She nodded and took Alfred's card when he held it out and swiped it through the machine. She typed a few things on the computer before handing it back, tilting her sunglasses a bit.

"Have either of you done this before, doll?"

"Nope. That's why he's drunk."

She laughed, "I see. Well, he'll be with you in a minute. He's workin' on some chick right now."

Alfred nodded and sat beside Arthur. The Brit was looking around at all the pictures on the walls slightly dumbfounded. Alfred silently hoped it was because he was just wasted and not because he really has never been in a place like this before. Finally, the girl who was being tattooed first walked out, laughing with the artist. She smiled at the two of them before walking out.

"You two are next?" He asked as he looked at the clipboard.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded as he stood up, "Oh, I had to get him drunk to do this," He explained as he pointed at Arthur who was really quiet. Was he catching on even though he was drunk?

"Yeah, sure."

The two blondes followed the older man into the back room. Alfred took Arthur's jacket off. It took a while to convince the Brit his shirt had to come off too, but eventually, Arthur was sitting in the chair shirtless, glaring at Alfred as he sat in front of him.

"So, what's goin' on here?"

"We're gettin' each other's names," Alfred explained, handing over two slips of papers with the examples on them.

The man looked them over after putting his glasses on, "So, you're Alfred, right?"

"Yup."

"And the little plastered one is Arthur?"

"Sure enough."

Arthur scoffed, "Little plastered one...I'll have you know-"

"Artie, let the nice tattoo artist work, okay?" Alfred cooed, rubbing the Brit's head.

Alfred started making small talk with Arthur as the man started up the machine. The smaller blonde flinched a bit and complained, but at least it didn't register to him that the machine used needles. Alfred got up and looked at the tattoo a few times. This man was good. It looked way better than the samples he forced Arthur to make. He'd never tell him that though. That would be one hell of a fight! The man finished finally and prompted for them to change spots. Alfred explained where his was going to be and the man adjusted the chair so Alfred could lay down on it.

Arthur watched as he put his shirt and jacket back on. He suddenly didn't feel as drunk as he had before. Alfred owed him a lot for this. Of course, watching the blonde take off his shirt could be payment enough. The Brit watched silently as he slowly tattooed 'Arthur Kirkland' on Alfred's hip in the spot Arthur had suggested a while back. Normally, Arthur would be against this. Everyone knew that tattooing your boyfriend or girlfriend's name onto yourself was always a sure sign that you two would end up breaking it off later. But, oddly enough, Arthur wasn't afraid of that.

Finally, Alfred's tattoo was complete. The boy looked at the tattoo in the mirror and smiled. Obviously enjoying it. Arthur was too drunk to care what his looked like right at this particular moment. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"You ready, babe?" Alfred smiled over at Arthur.

"Yes, tired as hell..."

"Alright, thanks dude," Alfred waved at the man and walked Arthur out. The guy followed silently, walking back up to the desk.

The two walked out and made their way home silently, Arthur yawning the whole way. Drinking takes a lot out of you. Alfred unlocked the doors and let Arthur in first. Artie barked and jumped up onto the Brit's legs, wagging his tail, waiting for attention.

"Artie, not now, okay? Ask your father, love," Arthur groaned out, taking off his jacket.

"Awh, you didn't miss him?" Alfred laughed, binding down to pet Artie who was more than happy to run over to him.

"I missed him, but I'm to tired to play with him right now. I'm going to bed."

The taller blonde picked up said pup and stood up, kissing Arthur on the lips, "Alright, babe. I'll be up there in a minute."

Arthur nodded, walking through the kitchen and up the stairs, going into their room. Alfred sat Artie down who automatically ran up the stairs, knowing it was bedtime. He shook his head, taking off his own jacket. The blonde walked up the stairs slowly and into their bedroom. Arthur was already in his pajamas and laying on the bed, probably already asleep. Artie was at the foot of the bed, trying to move the blankets around to make his own little spot to sleep in. As Alfred layed down behind Arthur, turning the bedside light off, he wrapped his arm around the already sleeping form.

He had to admit, even without a kid or just engaged, him and Arthur had the perfect set up.

* * *

**See? Told you they'd come! So, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried to make it funny, but for some reason, it doesn't feel like I accomplished that, haha. Anyway, reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	17. Let's Play a Game, Artie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Please, Artie?"

Arthur looked up from his cup of tea towards the boy who was addressing him. Alfred stood in front of him at the kitchen table with a big hopeful smile plastered on his face as he stared at Arthur. Last night, Arthur had promised he'd watch Alfred finish one of the many video games the boy still had to complete but right now, Arthur wasn't sure he wanted to do so. He'd been sick recently and he wasn't entirely sure if he was up to sitting on the couch for five hours while Alfred attempted to play a game.

"What game is it?"

"Silent Hill-"

"No."

"Awh, dude, c'mon! You didn't even let me finish!"

"You only own three of them, and I'm pretty sure I know which one it is." Arthur deadpanned, looking up at the boy again.

"Okay, smarty pants. Which one?"

"Downpour.."

"..."

"Knew it."

Alfred sighed and sat down beside Arthur and put a hand on his knee, "Please? You did promise. And I started playing the game with you, so it only makes sense to want to finish it with you, right?"

"Are you going to use that against me next time you ask for another tattoo?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not letting that one go, are ya?"

"Not any time soon, love."

The younger blonde stared at Arthur for a while with the most pitiful look Arthur had ever seen the boy give him. Letting out a sigh, the Brit stood slowly and went to pick up the now empty tea cup but was stopped by Alfred jumping to attention and cleaning it up for him. This is how it had been for a few weeks now. After Arthur had gotten sick, Alfred had been making him rest non stop and would clean up after him and he even went as far as carrying the Brit to the bathroom. The bathroom!

Yes, it was quiet nice being cared for like this but Alfred was getting a bit overprotective. Arthur could at least walk to the bathroom by himself! Rolling his eyes, the older blonde grabbed Alfred's wrist and gently pulled him into the living room before plopping down onto the couch to watch said game. He wasn't to fond of this one in particular, but Alfred had this thing about unfinished games. Whether the American liked said game or not, he'd try his damnedest to finish it. And all the puzzles that comes with Silent Hill...this would take a while...

While Alfred searched for the game, Arthur pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and curled up with the pillow sitting on the armrest. Knowing Alfred, the game was probably lost. They hadn't played it since they got it and Arthur had been dreading this day ever since Alfred made him keep the promise.

Honestly, watching paint dry would be more entertaining..

Arthur glanced over and noticed that Alfred was still hunting for the game. Maybe he wouldn't find it! That would be amazing luck! Maybe God was watching over Arthur and took pity on him! There weren't many video games Arthur enjoyed and he'd be damned if he was going to sit through Alfred attempting to solve puzzles on a game that's notorious for them! Watching him solve normal jigsaw puzzles was torture enough.

Arthur blinked slowly while watching Alfred bob around the entertainment center. He was starting to feel extremely tired again. He'd been sleeping a lot these past few days and he hated it. The sad thing was though, it couldn't be helped. Neither him nor Alfred knew what it was that he had, but he was always tired. Hoping to maybe doze off slightly without Alfred's knowledge, he slowly slid his eyes closed. Just a few minutes wouldn't be so bad...

Alfred sighed as he picked up the case to the game he was hoping to beat today. It took forever, but finally he found it! Who would have guessed that it was under the Playstation the whole time! He turned on the TV and switched the channel, plugging the game console into the television set. It was rare that he could get Arthur to agree to watch him play video games and he'd be damned if he didn't take advantage of this! Speaking of Arthur...

The blonde turned to see why his soon to be husband was so silent. Upon turning around, his lips quirked up into a small smile. There he was, curled up in a ball on the couch, asleep. Alfred hoped that he hadn't done it on purpose and that it was just because the Brit had been sick. Of course, Alfred wouldn't put it past him. Standing up, the taller blonde walked over and picked Arthur up gently and made his way up the stairs and to their bedroom. He laid the small blonde down and covered him up before slipping into the bed himself.

He was getting tired anyway...

* * *

**So, this chapter was to kind of explain where I've been and why I haven't been writing. I don't know what it is I've got, but I've been really tired ALL the time... I've been sleeping a lot and my gf has been taking care of me this entire time. I've been meaning to write at least an author's note to explain where I've been and why I haven't been updating as fast as I normally do, but..yeah. I've also come into a huge case of writer's block and it's kicking my butt! On a lighter note, so I won't have to strain a lot into thinking of major plot points, I've made a new story called "Our Confusing History". Yes, it's about my OCs, but my OCs are based off of my characteristics, so you can expected them to be extremely flawed! Hehe, so, make my day! Check it out! Review my stories! It'll help me feel better so I can find the strength to write more! Thank you guys for waiting so long for me to finally feel up to writing something on at least one of my stories! I love you guys so much, you guys mean a lot to me!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	18. Bloody Hell, How I Hate the Rain

**Two reasons why I'm writing tonight. I'm totally hyper because me and my gf just got Resident Evil 6 and even though it's not as scary as I'd hoped, I still bloody love it. Though, GameStop kind of over-shot the 'midnight unveiling' of said game. They claimed there would be a trailer showing and all that, but what really happened was we had to stand outside in the rain for an hour and a half before anyone opened the doors and they handed us our games and shooed us out. Meh, least I got what I paid for...**

**Secondly, you know how you browse youtube videos and end up viewing these weird ones, but you're so far gone you can't go back? Yeah..somehow I stumbled upon the British National Anthem and there's a HUGE debate in the comments between the Brits and the Scottish about how no one in England likes anyone from Scotland and how they'd all wish Scotland would hurry up and gain independence already so they wouldn't have to deal with them any more and everyone from Scotland keeps talking about how they're tired of being referred to "the brother country of prissy, no good, tea drinking, snobs". Does anyone know more detail about this? Because, honestly, I'm confused and this is the first I've heard of something like this. Obviously I love England (I'm referred to as England all the time, anyhow) and I've never heard of anything like this going on! **

**More news please!**

**On another note, this would so be the cause of Arthur's sickness in this little story though! Honestly, I've no clue what I've got...but, now I know what Arthur has! I mean, I know Scotland and England have probably been on bad terms since the dawn of time, but this is odd and if I were England (whether I acted like it phased me or not) I'd still be a little upset that yet ANOTHER country doesn't want to be near me. Poor England...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

****There he stood, shivering in the rain while standing outside a small Rent-A-Center wearing Alfred's jacket with his hair soaking wet. Reason? Alfred had recently preordered a video game and he forced Arthur to go with him. Why? Getting out would be good for his health! Oh, how wrong Alfred was.

Upon arriving at said game store, it started to rain profusely. The rain was coming down so hard and so fast, that Arthur and Alfred were drenched in seconds. After being pulled onto the sidewalk to wait in the long line that seemed to get longer with each passing second, a small argument broke out between a group of people about which zombies were better: the slow decaying kind, or the fast intelligent kind. Eventually, the fight became physical and someone was shoved into Alfred who was then pushed into Arthur who then fell off the sidewalk and into some random guy's arms. Successfully soaking him **again**...

So, here he was now, standing next to Alfred with Alfred's coat wrapped around him as he shivered and glared daggers at his fiancé. He was obviously beyond pissed and at this point, he wasn't even sure if he'd give Alfred the chance to rope him into playing co-op with him. That of which he was actually looking forward to after watching said American play the demo not but two days ago.

"C'mon Artie! You can't stay mad at me forever. It's not like that fight was my fault!"

"True, but it **is** your fault that I'm here, you bloody git! This midnight whatever-the-bloody-hell better be bleeding worth it, or so help me..."

"Dude, calm down. When we get home I'll make you tea, or whatever. Just stop PMSing, bro!"

"I'm not bloody PMSing! If everyone weren't such sodding pricks to each other, none of this would have happened.." Arthur sniffled while wrapping to coat closer around himself, glaring at the people in front of him and Alfred.

The American followed his gaze and saw the two lovely gentlemen in front of them glance over at Arthur. Obviously they had heard him and it looked as if they were about to say something until they looked at Alfred. The two men decided against saying anything and turned back around.

Yes, Alfred had stuck up for Arthur after they were both pushed and he himself was almost brought into the fight until the GameStop personnel got involved and told the men to calm down. So, needless to say, those men didn't particularly want to get on Alfred's bad side again.

Soon, the line started to move. Slowly but surely, everyone filed into the small store to pick up their games. The promised trailer was never showed and no one got anything particularly special along with their games unless you were willing to fork over another thirty dollars for the hand guide booklet that didn't show any promise of being worth the money.

A sopping wet and still highly pissed Arthur stomped away to the car as Alfred followed behind apologising to everyone in the store or were either pushed out-of-the-way or **went** out of their way to avoid said Brit. And, to Alfred's dismay, they never played Resident Evil 6 that night.

* * *

**Yup. This is a true story of what happened last night. -nodnod- Except for the fact that we actually did play the game, haha!**

**My girlfriend is practically America in a woman's body! I swear, she acts just like him! That's where I get my inspiration for some of these. But, with me being sick, not much inspiration can come from a 'overprotective Alfred'. So, I had trouble updating this story.**

**Time for self-promotion!**

**I'd really love it if more people checked out my 'Our Confusing History'! I'm really enjoying writing for that and I want more people to recognize it! So, please, go read it! I always love reviews!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	19. Alfred's Moobs?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

"C'mon, Artie! You don't want to play?"

It was currently ten at night and Arthur and Alfred were laying down to go to bed. At least, that was the plan. Instead, Alfred chugged his entire bottle of water and was currently playing with their dog, Artie. Alfred would throw it, Artie would fetch it and drop it on Alfred's blanketed lap, and the cycle would repeat. Arthur was laying beside the pair watching. He had wanted to go to bed, but watching them play this weird little game was actually quite amusing. Artie would sometimes jump and hit the bottle and knock it back towards Alfred a few times and it had hit him in the head once.

"Alfred, I'm tired. I want to sleep. Can we please go to bed?

Alfred groaned slightly, "But it's fun!"

"Alfred..."

"We will in a minute. We haven't played with Artie in a while so-"

And at that moment, as Alfred had begun to throw the bottle again, Artie jumped up and attempted to grab the bottle before the man could throw it. But instead of biting down on the bottle, that cute little shiba inu grabbed hold of something else.

"OW! Son of a- he bit my moob!"

Arthur looked at Alfred blankly as he tended to the wounded area. What did Alfred just say?

"Your...what?"

"My moob," the American whined as he looked at Arthur.

The Brit gave a small laugh, "What the bloody hell is a moob?"

"Man boob."

Arthur laughed, head in pillow, "You are so weird."

"That's why you love me!"

* * *

**True story. Our dog bit my girlfriend the night before when they were playing with an empty water bottle. So, there you have it. I haven't updated this one in a while and I figured I should. Hope everyone liked it! Thanks for reading! Reviews make me smile!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	20. Must We Talk of Freedom?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

The day was slightly foggy and cold. Arthur and Alfred had gone to their local Wal-Mart again, this time to restock on tea and coffee. At least that was all they were there for this time...

As Arthur walked quickly for the coffee aisle, Alfred followed closely behind. Oddly enough, the American was rather silent. After being forced to walk through the already set out Christmas items in the Gardening section, the normally loud Alfred stopped talking entirely. Deciding that it was nothing, Arthur looked through all the tea, picking out what he normally gets. Suddenly, Alfred spoke rather loudly, causing Arthur to jump and drop at least two boxes of the Earl Grey he was just about to pick up.

"Damn good thing I got my independence, huh? You'd never let me buy you tea otherwise!"

Taken aback by the weird choice in a conversation started, Arthur looked over at Alfred, hand still poised in the air in front of the tea, "I'd really hate to find out that _that_ was the **only** reason why you fought for your freedom, love..."

Onlookers and near by shoppers gave the pair odd looks, but kept walking. Normally, Arthur wouldn't allow Alfred to talk of such things. People didn't know that human personifications of nations around the world even existed. But this conversation was so weird and had taken Arthur by complete and total surprise, he couldn't help but indulge in the strange starter Alfred had picked so suddenly.

"Pfft, fuck no!" Alfred laughed, waving Arthur off, "You kept telling me what to do, dude!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, picking up his normal Earl Grey, "Well, I **was** your parent/guardian, Alfred."

"...Point?"

The Brit sighed, putting the boxes in the cart, "I could have stopped you, you know."

"HAH! Yeah, right. You couldn't even stop _'Flying Mint Bunny'_ if he suddenly wanted to leave you!"

"Well, he **can** fly, love..."

More onlookers walked by, giving even odder looks than before. An old woman who had been waiting beside the pair patiently to get her tea had walked off, mumbling about not wanting the tea anyhow and that she'd rather get away from weird conversations. Arthur growled, giving Alfred another glare.

"Good point..."

"Just go get your bloody chips and let's go!"

* * *

**True conversation that I had with my girlfriend today. Apparently she got bored after she made me walk through all the Christmas decorations and thought of this conversation while we were walking to get the tea and coffee. I kind of felt sorry for the old woman though... I hope she got her tea...**

**Love, ShuChan**


	21. Stop Bloody Slurping!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

**_Slurp!_**

Was the sound Arthur was met with this morning when making tea. Alfred had the horrible habit of drinking his morning coffee with a spoon after stirring the milk and sugar inside of it. He also had a habit for slurping it when doing so. After pouring his tea, Arthur sat down in front of Alfred and glared slightly.

"_Must_ you slurp?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome!"

_**Slurp!**_

"Stop that..."

A pause. **_Slurp!_**

"Alfred, really! It's bloody annoying, now stop it!"

"Nah, don't think I will,"

**_Slurp!_**

"Jesus bloody Christ..."

"It's like sucking the energy-"

"Out of the room."

Alfred glared up at his husband, "Fuck you, dude."

* * *

**Short, I know. I'm sorry. But I wanted to update it so this is what I got! This actually happened between me and my girlfriend, no lie. It annoys me so...**

**Oh another note, if you guys like this story, you should check out my 'The Fantastic Adventures of Virginia and West!'. It's exactly like this one, only they're not together xD, haha. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews make me smile!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	22. Love, Don't Sing that Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

The day started like any other. Sun shining in your face, the weight of your significant other's arm wrapped around your tightly as if letting you go would endanger all of humanity, the dog laying on your feet and staring at you as if daring you to move them, the blankets twisted around you in such an odd fashion you can't do anything but wonder how they ended up that way in the first place. Yes, this was a typical and ordinary morning for Arthur. So following a typical and ordinary morning, you've got to keep up with all of your daily routines, right?

Peeling himself away from Alfred gently and untwisting the blankets while nudging Artie to move away on his own was task enough. Now he realized that he was very sweaty, obviously thanks to the blanket and Alfred's arm and Artie's foot protection... Giving a sigh, Arthur picked out his clothes for the day and took a shower. Quickly making his way downstairs after said shower, Arthur made hast to rid of the dirty dishes Alfred just so happen to 'forget' from the night before. It would help to have something to eat out of this morning as well.

Now, if you knew Arthur, which most everyone does, you'd know he loves his mornings nice and quiet. He normally wakes up before Alfred, makes his tea, sits in the living room and either reads or watches television. Not any of those weird American shows either. Actually, Arthur quite enjoys Jeremy Kyle! Though he may be loud and can sometimes be rather mean to his guests, he was a Brit with his mind in the right place! But then Arthur realizes what it is exactly he's doing and changes the channel. No sense in getting caught up in the stereotypical American talk show bullshit, right? And then he changes it back. Being slightly Americanized isn't such a bad thing. It's in him every night. (Sex joke :D)

Eventually little Artie wonders down the stairs and joins Arthur on the couch, staring up at the screen as if he understands what's going on. This was a sign that Alfred was about to wake. Artie always comes down when Alfred starts thrashing around in a 'I'm half asleep, but will pretend I'm actually asleep so I won't have to work today!' state. Soon the git would be running down the stairs to cook breakfast as fast as he can and start-up with his daily shenanigans as per usual.

Yes, this was Arthur's typical mornings that always happened. Nothing ever changed in his mornings and that's how he liked it. If it had happened any other way, for instance him marrying Francis like the frog had wanted, his mornings would be totally different. He wouldn't be waking up to a nice quiet house with a cute little dog and the blankets wrapped around him with his lover's arm laying carelessly and limp on his hip. No, no, no! He'd be waking up last to some lavish breakfast served to him as hot as Francis could make it. Tea done perfectly by Francis, again. Sex after breakfast and before lunch.

Nope. Arthur wouldn't have it any other way.

Soon, heavy foot fall could be heard from the stairs and Alfred made his merry way to the living room. Said American gave a dashing smile to Arthur before going into the kitchen to cook. Of course he didn't ask Arthur what he wanted for he already knew. As long as Alfred had made it, he'd eat it. And here came the best show of all! Alfred singing while cooking! Arthur slowly turned down the television with a slight smile on his features. Alfred may not be the best singer, but his singing was amazing to Arthur.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are a-standing in a row!

Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!"

"Alfred..."

* * *

**:D Don't ask how this one came to me. It's currently two in the morning and I'm half asleep xD. So I wrote this to explain how Arthur's mornings are with his soon to be husband. Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	23. Arthur's Way of Escaping Death

"Hey, babe?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"I read the most weirdest Japanese myth the other day..."

Arthur looked up from his book to look at the man sitting next to him on the couch, "Read or heard from Kiku?"

"Read. On a site."

Sighing, he looked back down to his book, "Carry on."

"Alright, so, some dude called Red Cape or some shit sits in the last stall of the public bathroom. When you use the stall next to him, it'll always be out of toilet paper. So when you ask the dude for some toilet paper, he'll ask 'red paper' or 'blue paper'."

"This is starting to sound extremely stupid..."

"Hear me out! Anyway, if you ask for red he slits your throat or somethin'. If you ask for blue, he strangles you to death."

Pausing to look back up at his fiance, Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Is there a question that's going along with this or are you just reciting the story?"

"Well, when I told Mattie about it I told him that I'd tell the dude I use rainbow colored paper!" the blonde announced with a smile.

"Sounds...fitting."

"...Haha. What would you say?"

Staring at the blonde for a few seconds, a devious smirk played across Arthur's features before he looked back at his book, "Well then, seeing as you asked. I'd tell him that I use the skin carved from Santa's elves backs as toilet paper and anything less just wouldn't do."

"...I think _you'd_ scare **him** away..."

"That's the point, love."

* * *

**Once again, another true conversation with me and my girlfriend. We had read that myth (I'm unsure of what the man is called) and we were laughing about it because she was coming up with the most outrageous ways of getting out of being killed by him, including the rainbow colored paper. So, to top it, I thought of the elf thing. It freaked her out so bad it ended the conversation, haha. **

**Anyway, reviews make me happy!**

**Love, ShuChan**


End file.
